I'll Be Back Tomorrow
by Rushery
Summary: Sasuke was almost asleep when he felt her chakra approaching. Oh well, some things are worth losing sleep over. Oneshot. Sasusaku. Rated M


A/N: Who knew I could write over 2500 words?! Not me that's for sure haha. I'm pretty happy with this, I worked hard to convey the emotion in it.  
Also, this is definitely rated M for a reason. Reader discretion advised!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto /3

* * *

It was almost 2am and Sasuke was just beginning to fall asleep before he sensed her chakra approaching. He soon felt a soft breeze as his window opened then he smelt the scent of rain and freshly shampooed hair. Moments later he heard some sort of fabric hit the floor and felt the covers of his bed being lifted as Sakura crawled in beside him. She didn't snuggle up to him like he hoped she would; Sakura would only get close to him after he invited her to. He figured she was trying to be conscious of his personal boundaries and his general adversity to touch, but he wished that by now she would feel more comfortable getting cozy beside him.

He inwardly sighed.

Sakura was too considerate and gentle to be a shinobi. He could only imagine how a dozen years of their lifestyle had changed her psychologically.

He rolled over to face her and observed her for a moment.

Her eyes were closed and there was a slight crease between her brows, indicating she was trying not to frown. He found it cute. He noticed she was only in a sports bra and underwear, and looked to the floor to see what appeared to be an anbu uniform.

Sasuke continued to watch her thoughtfully.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what kind of mission she had just returned from. Anbu usually only sent her on seduction, interrogation, or assassination missions.

He lightly brushed a stray stand of pink hair behind her ear.

He resolved himself to listen if she needed him to.

Though he always did.

Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes to meet his.

It was dark, but he could see a mix of emotions and fiery anger flicker across her eyes. She was doing well to keep them under control.

He knew she wouldn't lose her composure. Sakura was emotional, but she was nothing if not a professional and dedicated shinobi, even when she was off duty.

"You don't have to ask Sakura."

He kept his voice low and gentle.

She broke eye contact.

"We're not lovers Sasuke."

"We're human Sakura."

"Is that why you always let me stay?"

There was a hint of bitterness in her voice and Sasuke decided to think carefully before answering her.

If she was mad, she may have just returned from an assassination.

Once he had seen her so pissed after an anbu mission that she had ranted to him for almost an hour about the hypocrisy of sending a medic to assassinate a target, saying how it was exploiting her knowledge of the human body and how her skillset was for protecting people and not harming them. Then she had realized that she _was_ helping people, just indirectly, and he had listened to her have an ethical debate with herself.

Kami the woman had talked a lot that night.

But lines blurred when you were a shinobi, and Sakura would never question the authority of the Hokage or her duty as a Konoha shinobi, despite the array of missions she was sent on. Sasuke assumed she was less upset about her actual mission, and more upset about the fact that her life was riddled with moral contradictions.

But that had been a little over a year ago and tonight, whether it was from experience or maturity, she was much less talkative about what was bothering her. Though her face was just as expressive and her tone just as irritated.

Not wanting to anger her further, Sasuke decided not to reply and instead, he pulled her small body into his warm chest and laced his fingers into the coral hair at the back of her head.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to be short with you. I'm sure you were sleeping before I came in."

"Hn, you're not bothering me Sakura. Sleep here."

She sighed.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while, I just got back from a mission. I just wanted some company."

He watched her eyes widen slightly at her own words before she propped herself up on an elbow. He let his hand fall from her silky hair.

"I mean, I just thought you might be awake, uh, but I can go if you want, I don't mean to interrupt you or um-."

He pulled the kunoichi back into his chest before she could continue her nervous rambling.

"It's fine Sakura."

Sasuke nuzzled his nose into the top of her head and relaxed at the smell of her hair. He felt one of her hands wrap around his waist and tuck under his back. It may have been warm under the covers, but Sakura's hand on his bare skin always felt hot. They lay there for a few minutes in silence before Sasuke noticed the fiery kunoichi wasn't showing signs of falling asleep.

He inwardly sighed again. Few things were worth forfeiting precious sleep for, but he supposed Sakura was one of them.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

He slowly dragged his hand from her hair to her side and began rubbing small circles on the smooth skin above her hip.

She sighed lightly.

"Well, it's not really anything in particular. Missions can just be a bit stressful sometimes, you know? I know we're supposed to remove ourselves from our work, but I just have a hard time doing it sometimes. I don't know, I can't help it I guess. I'm a medic."

' _You're a human.'_ He thought.

Sakura had unconsciously moved her hand up to his chest and was now making all sorts of small, random patterns on his skin. It felt nice, so Sasuke decided to do the same to her and moved his hand from her hip to the exposed skin of her back.

She must have liked it because he soon felt her knee move to the top of his thigh as she snuggled in closer to him.

No wonder the anbu mask chosen for her was a cat.

They again continued to lie for a while until Sakura lifted her head up just enough to meet his onyx eyes.

He recognized the needy look she gave him. Their bodies couldn't deny their attraction when they were this close.

"Sakura."

Her eyes trailed down to his lips and she paused.

"Sasuke."

He quickly closed the distance between their lips with a hungry kiss.

It had been a few weeks since they last had any physical contact, and it was just as satisfying as he remembered it to be.

She responded to him immediately with greedy kisses of her own. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, and took advantage of their position by rolling his hips firmly into hers. She let out a small gasp and her response had heat shooting through his core. He felt himself start to harden.

Their kiss soon gave way to burning need and Sasuke rolled his hips into hers once again, this time slipping a hand under her back to slip her bra over her head as she arched towards him to increase the pressure.

Sasuke's lips left hers as he slid down her body, leaving a trail of kisses, until he reached her last article of clothing. He moved his mouth near her core and looked up at her. She looked back down at him with a heated gaze, and for a split second, it felt like an eternity.

He could feel the heat her body was giving off, but could see the goose bumps on her toned stomach. He saw her chest rise and listened as she took in a rushed breath of air, and he felt the intense anticipation of what was to come when the storm behind her green eyes met the hurricane behind his onyx ones. All his senses heightened to feel the electricity in the air.

Sasuke would make sure she drowned in pleasure tonight.

Before their moment of eternity was over, Sasuke had pulled her panties down her legs and spread them apart so he could taste her. He heard Sakura cry in pleasure as he worked her with his tongue.

" _Ahh_ , Sasuke-kun."

He could feel her wriggling her hips and he pinned them to the bed with his hands so he could continue his assault with his mouth. Sasuke knew _exactly_ what she liked and he would give _exactly_ that to her. Sakura let out a sharp cry of delight and Sasuke raised his lips from her core so they could once again crash onto her mouth. He felt the kunoichi under him remove his last bit of clothing before she wound her legs securely around his hips and pulled his fully erect member against her more than wet core. The slippery friction caused them both to moan loudly in each other's mouths.

Sasuke eagerly rubbed his cock against her before he drove himself into her hot folds. He scrunched his brows at the sudden tightness.

"Ah! _Ahhh_ , I need you now Sasuke-kun, _please_."

He easily pinned her smaller hands above her head and snapped his hips into her hard.

"Beg me Sakura."

He followed with another snap of his hips hard enough to send the bedframe into the wall, which earned him another cry.

He pulled out of her _just_ enough as to not fully pull out and dragged his lips to her ear before he whispered.

"Sa-ku-ra, I want to hear you _beg_ me."

He once again thrust his member into her hard before pulling out and starting a torturously slow pace.

" _Sasuke please_. Stop teasing me I want it so badly."

He smirked against her ear and began a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He gradually increased the pace of his hips and listened to the way Sakura mewled underneath him. He wanted to take her gently for at least a moment before he gave her what they both wanted.

As he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder he marked her with his teeth and tongue, and listened to her unexpected moan as he thrust his cock into her hard and fast.

This time he didn't stop.

He thrust into her quickly and it was all she could do to keep her legs firmly in place around his hips. Her legs began to slip off from around his waist but Sasuke merely grabbed one and pressed it against the front of his shoulder so he could penetrate her deeper. Judging by the sounds Sakura was making, she was enjoying it.

He continued to fuck her like he needed her and leaned down to capture her lips in a messy kiss.

 _Kami_ she was flexible.

He eventually let go of her wrists and immediately flipped her around so she was on all fours. He couldn't help his smug expression when he noticed she was a little shaky in supporting her weight.

Sasuke leaned over her small frame with his hands on either side of hers and connected them once again. She was hot and tight. He kept his thrusts shallow and slow, unable to help himself from teasing her one last time. He dipped his head to her ear and spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"Do you want me to love you slowly Sakura?"

She shook her head in frustration.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

He smirked into her skin before he kissed behind her ear and lifted himself above her again.

"You know I love when you're all riled up."

And with that, he resumed his relentless pace and watched as Sakura arched her back and cried in ecstasy. He felt her place a hand over his and he caught her fingers in a tight grasp. The sound of skin meeting skin and Sakura's cries lit a fire in his core and he could feel himself nearing his end.

Sasuke stopped his hips and grunted when he felt Sakura's continuing against his rock hard cock.

"Sakura,"

He surprised her again by pulling out of her and lying down beside her.

Green connected with onyx.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

She said in a teasing tone.

He continued to stare; captivated.

She held his eyes and slowly, seductively moved towards his waiting lap.

"Do you want me to ride you? Is that what you're waiting for?"

She bit her lip and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He continued to hold her eyes.

"A present for letting me tease you so much."

He smirked.

Sakura moved a leg over his hips to straddle him, and Sasuke watched as she _slowly_ lowered herself onto his cock.

A strangled moan left his throat at the return of hot, pleasurable pressure.

"Well in that case, Sasuke-kun."

They continued to hold each others eyes and Sakura began to move.

He couldn't help but admire the kunoichi above him as she brought them both pleasure.

She was intelligent, beautiful, an exceptional kunoichi, and _Kami_ she could ride him.

Sasuke let out another moan as she increased her pace.

He watched as Sakura closed her eyes in ecstasy and put a hand on his chest for balance. He could feel his spine tingling and his breathing increase; his orgasm was near.

"Sakura I'm so close, slow down."

She opened her eyes ever so slightly to look into his.

"I'm almost there Sasuke, please wait."

But he couldn't wait anymore and lifted his torso so she was now sitting in his lap. Sakura never missed a beat and he pulled her in close to kiss her senselessly as they continued to meet each other's thrusts. He felt her short nails dig into his back and he wrapped his arms around her small frame to bring them over the edge together.

Sasuke let himself fall into the blinding intensity of his orgasm the moment he heard Sakura crying his name in his mouth as he did his best to capture her tongue and keep them sitting upright.

They were a mess of shaky hips and moans as the pair came down from their high. Sakura rested her forehead on his shoulder and he pulled her in close, neither having caught their breaths yet.

"Sasuke, I need to lay down."

He let out an amused sigh and lay them down with his kunoichi on his chest.

"Are you ready for sleep now Sakura?"

"Ugh, I need to wash up in the bathroom quick, hold on."

Sasuke watched as Sakura left his bed and disappeared into his bathroom. He made his way to the guest bathroom and when he returned, he found a sleepy Sakura in his bed.

Sasuke crawled in under the covers and pulled her back tightly against his chest. She lazily joined her fingers with his and let out a content sigh.

"That was amazing by the way."

He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"I left a mark on your neck, you'll have to heal it."

"It's fine, everyone knows we're only seeing each other anyway. I can heal the red mark I left on your back if you want."

"Hn, leave it I like remembering our time together."

He was surprised to hear Sakura snort.

"Don't get too romantic on me now Sasuke Uchiha."

He let out an amused huff.

"Everyone knows you're mine Sakura. I would mark your body everyday if you let me."

"Fine I'll be back tomorrow. But I'm tired now, goodnight Sasuke-kun."

And with that, Sasuke fell asleep with his peaceful kunoichi in his arms.

* * *

Let me know what you think? I love hearing from you guys :)  
I have another story started, probably wont be able to post it for another week or so. I'm so busy!  
Until next time :) xo


End file.
